


In The Alcove

by Janevvelysian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janevvelysian/pseuds/Janevvelysian
Summary: Snape catches Harry and Draco snogging. Its really just pointless fluff.





	In The Alcove

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first ever fic! There's really no plot, just some fluff I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

It was easy to forget everything around you when you were being snogged senseless by your boyfriend.  
Especially if said boyfriend was Harry Potter.  
So, Draco thought he could be forgiven when he failed to hear the insistent clearing of a throat from somewhere to his left, as he was currently being pressed into the wall of whatever alcove Harry had dragged them into.  
Harry, however, did hear it, and jumped away from Draco abruptly, head snapping to the source of the sound as his eyes widened impossibly further.  
Draco was pouting as he turned his own head to see what had caused his boyfriend to jump away from him so quickly. However, when he caught sight of his Godfather standing there with a rather unimpressed look on his face, his own eyes widened and he straightened up immediately.  
***  
In the first few months of their makeup “eighth year”, the two had formed a tentative friendship. Slowly, they got closer. They stayed up late in the common room when neither could sleep, sometimes talking, sometimes just enjoying each others company.  
One night, when Draco had woken up from a particularly bad nightmare, he’d padded down to the common room, his eyes red and tears still streaming down his face.  
Harry had been there, and Draco quickly wiped his face, not wanting him to know he’d been crying.  
He still noticed, though he didn’t say anything as Draco walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He still didn’t speak as he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him into a tight hug.  
And that was all it took. Draco lost what little control he had left, sobs wracking his body as he clung to the front of Harry’s hoodie.  
Eventually, he calmed down, and still, Harry said nothing. He knew Draco wouldn’t want to talk about it, not yet at least.  
Once Draco got his breathing under control, he slowly pulled back to look at Harry. 

He’d liked Harry for a while now, but had never done anything about it. He was too scared to act on his feelings, and didn’t want to mess up the friendship they had. So he kept quiet. He’d wanted to keep quiet, but now, he didn’t think he could.  
He glanced down to Harry's lips, then back up to Harry’s eyes, before leaning in oh so slowly and then they were kissing. It was slow, just a brush of lips at first, but then Harry sighed and deepened the kiss, and it was nothing and yet somehow everything Draco had thought it would be.  
He pulled away slowly, and opened his eyes to find Harry watching him. And still, Harry said nothing. He just gave Draco a small, soft smile, before pulling the blond back into his arms and getting the both of them comfortable. He held him until he fell back asleep, before picking his wand up from the floor by the couch and setting an alarm so they could be up before anyone came down and saw them. 

There were many, many more kisses after that. After a month, they told Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise, but other than that, kept their relationship a secret. They had talked about telling people, but agreed that neither of them were really ready for that. Harry didn’t want all the attention he was sure to receive because of it, and Draco couldn’t even imagine what his parents would say.  
So, they kept it a secret. 

Until now, that is.  
***  
“Well?”  
What, did he want a bloody explanation? What were they supposed to say?  
Draco glanced over at Harry, but he looked just as confused as Draco felt. He was just about to turn back to their DADA professor when Harry glanced over at him. Draco watched as he cleared his throat, before opening his mouth to speak, and oh Merlin, please don’t say something stupid-  
“Um, Sir?”  
Draco sighed as Snape rolled his eyes at them. “You two should know that such activities should be done in the privacy of your rooms.” He sneered at them. “Or do you lack the ability to comprehend such things?” When both boys just blinked at him, he raised one eyebrow, and Draco was quick to speak this time. “Yes, Sir. We’re sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
“It had better not.” He spoke very slowly as he said this, and Harry took it at their cue to leave. He grabbed Draco’s hand, and the two had begun to walk down the hall when Snape spoke again.  
“Draco, a word?” He asked it in a way that Draco knew it was not a question, so with one last squeeze to Harry’s hand, he turned back around toward his Godfather. 

“Severus?” He asked it quietly, once Harry had disappeared down the hall.  
“When did this start?” He spoke just as quietly as Draco had.  
He took a deep breath before answering. “About 4 months ago.”  
He heard the sharp intake of breath at that, and then, “I see.”  
A long silence stretched, and Draco was about to say something, though he didn’t know what, when-  
“Are you happy?” It was a whisper, and when Draco looked up, Severus was staring at him intently, waiting for an answer. He gave his Godfather a small smile, nodded, and said, “I am.”

He felt bad for not telling his Godfather about his relationship with Harry. He used to tell Severus everything. Severus was the first, and only, person Draco had come out to when he realized he was gay. He went to his Godfather for everything. They had been so close before, and Draco missed him, a lot, and he wanted them to be close again.

Before Severus could answer, Draco stepped forward suddenly and hugged him. Severus was shocked for a moment, before hugging him back, tightly.  
They stayed like that for a few moments, before Severus spoke up. “You should probably go find him before he begins to think I’ve killed you.” Draco chuckled as he pulled away from the hug. He looked up at Severus, grinned, and ran down the hall in search of his boyfriend.  
They’d be okay, him and Severus. The war was over, and they didn’t have anything to worry about anymore. They would talk, later, about everything. For now, he had a boyfriend to snog.  
***  
fin


End file.
